Best Dream Ever!
by Pichu Loves Kenshin
Summary: What happens when you put Tigerclaw on Catnip? Read and find out. This is my first fanfic so be kind.


While Lionheart, Firepaw and Ravenpaw were on a hunting patrol, Tigerclaw was sunning himself outside the warriors den.

**Tigerclaw:** *thinking* Ah, today is a wonderful day. I think I am going to go check on my true love, Firepaw.

But Tigerclaw never got the chance to because right before he got up to go, the hunting patrol returned. Lionheart was holding a plump mouse in his jaw while Ravenpaw and Firepaw each held a squirrel. Firepaw's squirrel was a tiny bit smaller than Ravenpaw's. Tigerclaw nearly flipped out. Okay so he did flip out.

**Tigerclaw:** Lionheart!!!! Firepaw!!! Ravenpaw!!! How could you?!?

**Lionheart:** How could I what?

**Firepaw: **Yeah Tigerclaw, how could we what?

**Tigerclaw: **OMG!!! Firepaw is talking to me!!! What should I say to him? He might think I am crazy if I tell him that I like him. OMG!!! OMG!!!! OMG!!!!

(He didn't even hear the question)

By this time, all three cats were starting at him like he was crazy. He was making faces as thoughts came into his head.

**Ravenpaw:** *whispers* Tigerclaw must be on catnip again.

**Tigerclaw:** What did you say??

**Ravenpaw:** umm… I said… umm… oh look Bluestar's coming.

Everyone turned their head to see Bluestar heading their way.

**Bluestar: **Hello everyone… I wish I were a bird!!!

**Lionheart:** Oh My Gah!!!!

**Ravenpaw: ***whispers* ok Bluestar needs to lay off the catnip too.

**Bluestar: **Woah why did I say _that_… *clears throat* anyway Lionheart and Tigerclaw I want you to go to the Riverclan border and see what's happening there.

**Later…** (With Tigerclaw and Lionheart at the border)

**Lionheart:** ok. Back on the subject before you started to go crazy. How could we what? Hold on a sec.

Lionheart crouched as he saw a mouse run past him. At the right point, he pounced right onto the mouse killing it in one nip to the neck.

**Tigerclaw:** see you did it again!!!

**Lionheart:** did what again?!?

Lionheart was beginning to become impatient with Tigerclaw because he would not answer the question.

**Tigerclaw:** *starts crying* how *sniff* could *sniff* you kill the mouse.*sniff* It might have been a mommy mouse. You never know if she had babies to take care of and now the babies are going to die.

**Lionheart:** umm… Tigerclaw are you ok?

**Tigerclaw:** no I am not ok. Put it back!

**Lionheart:** what?

**Tigerclaw:** you heard me put it back.

**Lionheart: **why?

**Tigerclaw: **So that she can go back to her babies

**Lionheart: **But Tigerclaw it's dead

**Tigerclaw: **I don't care she needs to get back to her babies

**Lionheart: **Tigerclaw, I can't put her back. We need to eat her so she doesn't go to waste

**Tigerclaw: **NOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!

Lionheart and Tigerclaw start tussling over the mouse. They start playing tug-of-war with it until it rips in half.

**Tigerclaw: **Look what you've done now you've killed her and the babies are going to die now because of you.

**Lionheart: **Tigerclaw she was dead from the beginning

**Tigerclaw: **No she wasn't she was pretending so we wouldn't try and kill her again *starts sobbing again*

**Lionheart: **Tigerclaw look!! *points with his paw*

**Tigerclaw: ***looks up fur still wet from crying* oh!! Look duckies!!!

**Lionheart: **No idiot I was pointing to the Riverclan patrol.

**Tigerclaw: **Well why don't you go distract them while I get the duckies

**Lionheart: **What!?!?! No way

**Tigerclaw: **Pwease!!!

**Lionheart: **Okay fine. *runs further along the bank of the river* over here Riverclan!!!

*Tigerclaw runs and gets the ducks and eats them before anyone can see*

Lionheart comes back panting.

**Lionheart: **What… happened… to… the… duck…

**Tigerclaw: **Well as I was running up to it, it flew away

**Lionheart: **Oh well that's too bad

**Tigerclaw: **Yeah it is 

**Lionheart: **Maybe you'll be able to get one next time

**Tigerclaw: **I hope so *thinking* they were good

**Lionheart:** do you think you can forgive me for killing the mouse?

**Tigerclaw:** psh no of course not. I still think you shouldn't have killed it either way *starts crying*

**Lionheart:** *sigh* what's wrong now?

**Tigerclaw: **I shouldn't have eaten that ducky. What if it's family misses it. *starts crying harder*

**Lionheart:** OMG!!!!!!! You ate the ducky…… WITHOUT ME!!!!!!! Damn you!!

**Tigerclaw:** oooh!! I'm telling Bluestar!! You said a bad word!!! *starts running towards camp*

**Lionheart: ***running after him* don't you dare!!!

**Tigerclaw: **Bluestar!!

**Bluestar: **What is it

Tigerclaw tries to stop but doesn't in time and runs straight into her.

**Bluestar:** Shit! Watch where you are going!

**Tigerclaw: ***gasp* Spottedleaf

**Spottedleaf: **Yes

**Tigerclaw: **Both Bluestar and Lionheart said bad words

**Spottedleaf:** Ok I'll take care of them *brings out a whip and starts smacking Bluestar

and Lionheart*

**Lionheart and Bluestar:** We're sorry!!!!!

*wakes up*

**Tigerclaw: **That was the best dream ever!!!

Tigerclaw walks outside the den just as Lionheart, Firepaw, and Ravenpaw get back from a hunting patrol. Lionheart was holding a plump mouse. Both Firepaw and Ravenpaw held squirrels.

**Tigerclaw: **Lionheart!!! Firepaw!!!! Ravenpaw!!! How could you!?!


End file.
